Harry goes Back
by elena2awesome
Summary: Wars over, he and Ginny are together, he is happy with his career. Life is good for Harry Potter. That is until Albus's portrait wants him to go back and teacher DADA to is PARENTS! What can go wrong when you time travel to teach your parents? Many, many things. NON-SLASH, SUPER-Harry, H/G, J/L, R/OC, S/OC, H/R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Nothing has changed here. Everyone who died has died. Except Fred. I am sorry I couldn't help it. Fred was my FAVORITE CHARACTER! You have to understand. I would have brought back Sirius too but I need him dead for the story. Sorry. Anyway Fred was believed to be dead but was later found to be alive. Apparently someone shot a curse at him and he dodged and out up a shield so he was able to survive. The curse did graze his arm though. It put him in a coma for 3 months. Also the hit arm is paralyzed.

**Anyway this is important**: Harry spent 3 months after the battle rebuilding Hogwarts tough it was never the same again. He then moved into Grimmland Place and started renovating. 4 months later, he was done and became started training to be an Auror with Ron and he realized he was very powerful. For a month he researched why and then he found out, by breaking the elder wand, the power transferred itself into his wand. Since he once possessed the stone, he became "the master of the death" and got extra powers along with the powers he had with the wand and his experience in the war. 2 weeks later he bumped into Ginny and they started having many awkward moments. The twins, finally annoyed, locked them in a room together for a full day (don't worry they had food) and when they came back they were already together and kissing. Ginny moved in with Harry a week later. 3 months later he became an Auror and will soon be head Auror. Teddy's grandmother then became ill and they got Teddy. When she was cured Teddy liked Harry and Ginny so much, he stayed with them. Harry is 19 in the story and is a phoenix animagus along with having a phoenix and snake pet.

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter smiled. He was reading the Daily Prophet and was on page 3. He took a sip of his coffee. Ginny Weasly walked into the kitchen yawning. The redhead smiled once she saw her boyfriend sitting smiling with cooked bacon and eggs behind him. She loved it when he did that. Especially when he didn't use magic. It tasted better but she found it a hassle herself. Apparently her boyfriend didn't.

"You didn't have to cook you know. And you could have used magic." Ginny said wrapping her hands around him and pecking his cheek. He shrugged. "I have read 3 pages so far and no mention of me." He announced happily. Ginny plucked the paper out of his hands and flicked through it. She frowned and tossed it back. "Page 5." She simply said. Harry grabbed the paper and read frowning. He groaned.

**Savior Found in Embrace of Another Women**

Yesterday, our savior Harry Potter was found hugging Lavender Brown in Diagon Ally. A witness says they seemed too happy to be _JUST_ friends. Is their romance brewing? Does Harry's girlfriend know? Who IS this new girl? All good questions and all answered in this article.

"I don't like her!" Harry yelled at the paper. "I bumped into her and we haven't seen each other for 2 years and chatted! She said she became a ministry worker so we hugged as congratulations! Big deal! I would never date her!" Harry slouched. "This paper always has to include me SOMEWHERE doesn't it? No matter what I do! Next it's going to report that I was buying toothpaste! I can see the headline now: _The Chosen One switches toothpaste. Does he not like Mint?"_

Ginny only chuckled. "I know Harry-kins. Calm down. Anyway, what do you want to do today? My plans with Mione were cancelled. Ron decided to take her to vacation in Spain. I still can't believe they left randomly like that. I mean they are just suddenly like 'Hey! Let's go to Spain!' 'Okay, I'll pack!' "

There was a moment of silence. " Why don't we ever do that?" asked Ginny frowning. This made Harry laugh. "Well, Ron is rather random and Mione is in love and their anniversary is coming up so I suppose they can. And I don't have plans today. Since we busted that group of Death eaters last month, it's been quiet. I don't know why but I am glad. Maybe we could have a free day. Maybe try having some extra fun." He commented winking. "Also, don't call me Harry-kins." Ginny laughed and kissed him again.

"I don't mind having some fun... I haven't had a free day in a while." They sat down to eat breakfast. There was a loud tapping at the window. "Isn't that McGonagall's owl?" Ginny asked though knowing the answer. "Well there goes our free day" sighed Harry opening the window. The owl flew in and gracefully stretched out its leg so they could take the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for interrupting your daily activities but Albus's portrait, wished to speak to you. He said it was urgent. He would not say anything else. I hope I am not disturbing._

_Sincerely, _

_McGonagall. _

Harry sighed. "I suppose I have to go now." Harry announced getting up, grabbing his wand. "I don't have plans again." Ginny groaned annoyed. "I need a life." Harry laughed. "Why don't you and Teddy go to Diagon Ally? He loves going to book shop and getting ice-cream there. He is only 4 and he already reminds me of his dad." Harry darkened for a moment but then smiled. As if on cue Teddy stumbled into the room yawning. "Well, I got to go, love. Bye Teddy." He waved and apperiated (A/N is that how you spell it?).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey! Waz's up, my peps! Sorry, I will never type that again… Anyway, thanks to all my followers! Everyone on of you encouraged me to write a little faster but **carolyn jinn** encouraged me the most by taking time and COMMENTING! YAY!

To answer your question, **carolyn jinn** yes. Ginny will go back in the past too but you will have to wait a bit. She isn't coming for at least 2 more chapters. Also, thanks for telling me how to spell it. :) :)

**Chapter 2-**

Harry was powerful. It took him a while to realize because he refused to believe what others told him but eventually he agreed he was powerful. He was more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort. Alas, he didn't know how to use this power or maybe he was just too modest. Either way, he never paid enough attention to it.

Because of this, it wasn't being used to its full potential. If he trained more maybe he could apparate (A/N: Thanks again for telling me how to spell it!) normally into. Because of the power he possessed, he could break the anti- apparition wards so he could get in but not using it to its full potential made it harder to do that and he often landed in a different room than where he meant to go.

It didn't bother him too much. As long he didn't end up in the bathroom where someone was currently in, he was fine. That only happened once anyway.

He meant to go to McGonagall's statue that guarded her office. Instead he ended up in the astronomy tower. Shrugging he went down and slowly made it to her office. Once coming to the statue, he realized he didn't know the password. He knew he wouldn't be able to use candy passwords as it was McGonagall's office now. He stood there for a moment thinking. The statue suddenly sprang into action startling Harry. There stood McGonagall herself. "You are late. The password is Pegasus. Come on. We don't have all day." Harry said nothing but nodded following her in.

The room hadn't changed too much but the small changes were noticeable. There were fewer instruments; half of them were stored in a cabinet and out of view. There were no more bowls of lemon drops or Fawkes perched in the room. There were piles parchments everywhere. The portrait that usually held Albus Dumbledore was abandoned. The chair empty and the painted lemon drops alone. Dumbledore was not in sight. The other portraits held different headmasters. Some were sleeping, some weren't there, and some were talking.

McGonagall sat down at her desk and turned around to look at the portrait. "He made me spend 2 weeks doing work for this to happen and he isn't even here when you arrive." She huffed. "I am sorry, but I don't understand. What is going on?" Harry asked confused. "I can answer that." Dumbledore entered the painting. "I apologize for my absence. I was in my other portrait." He settled down into his chair.

"Harry, in your parents 7th ye-"he was cut off as a house elf popped in. "Mina is sorry for interrupting. There is emergency in kitchens. Deeki spilled potion for master Sprout and Frih slipped on it spilling what Frih holding. They mix and now there vine trapping everyone. Elf magic no use. There nothing Mina can do." McGonagall got up sighing.

"Dumbledore, you will have to continue without me. Good day Harry and good luck." She smiled her rare smiles and followed Mina out. Harry was silent. "As I was saying, in your parents 7th year, there was an attack lead by Voldemort. I will not give too many details. I am only saying things that are on the need- to - know basis."

Harry frowned. He hated it when Dumbledore did that. He was an adult. Why couldn't Dumbledore tell him?

Dumbledore, seeing Harry frown said "I am not saying this because it can effect what will happen if I give too much away. If I do you will know what will happen and that will change"

This only made Harry more confused. "What does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well, that year, we had a rather peculiar teacher. He called himself Harry Poer and never, ever removed his hood. I never truly understood him. It bothered me to the very core. The students all loved him dearly but even they could see he was… interesting. When Voldemort attacked, He fended him off single handedly and saved the school. He disappeared off the face of the planet a week after that. As if he never existed. I searched everywhere. It wasn't until recently that I figured it out. Harry, that teacher was you."

The room entered silence. Harry sat there his mind absorbing everything he just heard. "I don't understand… I wasn't alive then… how could he be…" Then it clicked and Harry jerked his head up. "Are you suggesting, I time travel? That's impossible. Time turners are still being remade and they only go back hours."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, you must time travel, McGonagall and I, have spent some time coming up with the spell. You HAVE to go because if you do not, you will change the past and that will change the future. If you do that something terrible could happen. The spell is meant to send you to the gates of Hogwarts on the day of the feast. You must get a job and whatever you do, DO NOT CHANGE THE PAST. Promise me that you will not say anything."

He looked completely serious even though he was not real and was a portrait, he scared Harry. Harry nodded and mumbled "I promise".

Dumbledore looked pleased and his eyes twinkled. "Good. Now we cannot tell anyone about this. Not even your friends. If they decide to follow you, the consequences could be disastrous. I will tell them you went into hiding from the remaining death eaters. The spell only has attached itself onto the necklace over there. Once you put it on it will transport you. You must not take it off in the past. Once the spell expires, it will transport to the future. With or without you, understand?" Harry nodded.

"Since you came late," Harry was about to comment that Dumbledore was late too but bit back his tongue. "The necklace will leave in 103 seconds."

Harry panicked. "But my stuff-"Dumbledore cut him off. "Enchant _Lekious Pomfeiou_ while thinking about where you are going and how long you stay. Now we don't have much time." Harry nodded and obeyed.

There was a small flash of purple light and then Harry felt something in his hand. He looked down to see his suitcase there. Looking inside, he was shocked to see he had all the stuff he needed. Even his invisibility cloak, map and broomstick.

"Hurry! 11 seconds! And good luck!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

Harry quickly grabbed the necklace and put it on before everything went in a swirling mass of colors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and follows! They made me so happy and made me want to update right away! I made this chapter extra long because a lot happened. The next chapter will either be really long (with 2 things happening: the Great hall and maybe the first class of DADA) or really short (with only the Great Hall). I haven't decided which yet. The amount of reviews might help me decide *Wink,wink*. Lol.

**To my reviewers: **

**Carolyn Jinn-** Yeah, you are right about Ginny. It'll be a bit... dramatic. Thanks for the compliments!

**Jharry1960-** Um... I know this sounds stupid but... ready for what? The next chapter?

**Amandla123-**I am a the fan of Super Harry. I don't know why. But I am happy you commented I get it not everyone is a fan of it! :) :) Thanks for saying you like my story! The comment made me really happy! Like really, REALLY. Also there will be more explanation for Super Harry in the future. This is just a minor reason.

**Chapter 3-**

Swirling colors of all different shades flashed before his eyes. He felt like he was being pulled apart. Sort of like the opposite of apparition.

It lasted about a minute before he felt his feet it the floor and he stumbled backwards. He looked around for his suitcase. It was about 3 feet away from him.

He was at the Hogwarts gates. He pulled up his cloak so it covered his face. All that was visible was his mouth.

Harry knocked but no one come. He jiggled the lock but no one came. Realizing it was hopeless, he decided to apparate to Dumbledore's office.

He should not have done that. Because of his… tricky control of his powers he ended up where he WASN'T supposed to be. The Great Hall. During the beginning of the school year feast (A/N: Is there a title for it? I don't really know. Sorry.)

James P.O.V (A/N I didn't mention it but the previous chapters were from Harry's P.O.V) -

James was fighting the urge to watch Lily Evans. Also known as the most beautiful person on the planet. He had decided to give up on her after 6 long years. He had already told the Marauders on the train. Sirius seemed a bit disappointed but Remus stuck up for me. Peter just mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah Right."

Lily was never going out with him and it's time to move on.

Sorting was going on while James thought. He wasn't paying too much attention to be honest. Sirius was muttering something about foo and how he couldn't wait for sorting to be over.

Finally the last person came up and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore began his usual speech. "Hello, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. As most of you know, I am Albus Dumbledore and the current Headmaster here. I would like to say that the Forbidden forest is well, forbidden and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would like you all to see the list of banned objects outside his office. I am sure you will find it rather… entertaining" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled if possible, brighter and a couple of students chuckled.

"I am most grieved to inform you that Professor Hatye the Dark Arts Professor has been murdered by Death Eaters." Dumbledore's eyes twinkle diminished almost completely. Everyone shared a moment of silence." It is dark times but remember there is always a light even if it is small, that can prevail against darkness. The dark is si-"he was cut off as a man popped into the room with a loud CRACK.

He had his hood covering his face except his mouth. He had an aura of extremely powerful magic around him. It was warm and relaxing but a little weird. James could have sworn it felt stronger than Dumbledore's. But that was impossible. Wasn't it? The man frowned but then smirked. He was holding a suitcase.

Dumbledore was up and had his wand pointing at the stranger faster than a man his age normally could. "Who ARE you?" He bellowed, his eye twinkle gone.

Harry's P.O.V-

Harry stumbled backwards. Looking up he groaned. Maybe he should have tried harder with his powers.

But that was too hard and a little dangerous. No known person has had such power and he had no way to study it. He didn't want to try by trial and error because he was frightened of hurting someone. He didn't know his own strength.

Now, he regretted that decision. He randomly popped into The Great Hall when that wasn't supposed to be possible. He saw the look on Dumbledore's face along with everyone else's. He couldn't help but smirk "Well that's just my luck. Make everyone suspicious the first day! Well, at least I am dramatic. I bet no one has every turned up like this." He thought fighting the urge to chuckle.

Everyone snapped out of their shock as Dumbledore jumped out of his holding his wand. "Who ARE you?" he yelled.

"Harry." He simply answered deciding to continue being dramatic. No one could hurt him anyway.

"Last name?" Dumbledore asked not relaxing but only getting tenser.

"Poer" Harry said remembering the last name Dumbledore told him from his time.

"How did you get here? Why are you here?" Dumbledore questioned Harry noticed a slight twinkle returning to his eyes but it was barely noticeable and only lasted a moment.

"I am here to see if I can become the Defense against the dark arts teacher. I hear you need one. I would prefer to discuss this in private not in the Great Hall, though. I don't want to hurt anyone. You can have my wand if you like." Harry tossed his wand towards Dumbledore already knowing his answer. He knew Dumbles too well.

Dumbledore caught his wand, eyed him warily and nodded. "McGonagall, I leave you in charge. Try to make sure the students don't tear this place apart while eating." He chuckled, twirled his wand making food appear, and motioned for Harry to follow.

Dumbledore's P.O.V-

Dumbledore didn't know why but he did not think this man was a threat. That didn't mean he didn't need to be cautious though. They silently made it to an empty classroom.

They entered and Dumbledore settled in a chair he conjured. Harry, as the man called himself, conjured a chair too and also made himself comfortable.

That surprised him. Normally people, who just met him, weren't so comfortable near him. They were normally intimidated and waited till Dumbledore told them to sit. He did not show his shock however.

"Explain." Dumbledore announced.

"Well, my name is Harry Poer. Please call me Harry, though. I am here for the DADA position. I was home schooled by my family but received my O.W.L and N.E.W.T quizzes from a school nearby. Here is are my school papers." He opened his bag and Dumbledore glimpsed in. It was about 5 feet deep and full of stuff. He shuffled around till he found some papers. He handed them to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was interested. Harry had received full marks in DADA, was fine in potions and Transfiguration was acceptable. Dumbledore honestly didn't pay too much attention to the others. In achievements it said he battled a basilisk, dragon, and dementors. In special skills it said he could do a patronus and could fight imperious. He could also do wand less and non-verbal magic. Dumbledore was intrigued.

He wasn't sure if this was all the truth. Even he did not know wand less magic! It was very hard to skill. So he cast a non-verbal spell on the parchment to see if it was lying. Any words that were untrue would light up.

Harry, knowing the possibility of that spell, conveniently didn't put his last name or the year he was born.

Dumbledore was again surprised and again not showing it when none of the words glowed.

"Can you take this test, Harry?" he asked handing Harry a stack of papers he conjured. There were 48 questions and each got harder as they went. Harry nodded smiling. He grabbed the papers and got to work.

About 30 minutes later, he was done. Handing the papers he hummed again shocking Dumbledore.

Dumbles looked through the whole test to see he only got ONE question wrong. And that was because of a spelling mistake. He looked up, still not showing disbelief and announced "Well, Mr. Poer, you are… wow. This is one of the highest scores anyone ever received and the fastest time someone completed this quiz."

He glanced at Harry "Now, I just want to make sure you are not a Death Eater. Take off your hood, show me your wrist and solemnly swear you are not one.

Harry hesitated. Instead he did it in reverse order, he swore, showed his wrist (other than a fading scar, it was clear) but did not take off is hood. Dumbledore could feel 2 piercing eyes staring at him even though he could not see them.

"Professor, I am in hiding. I wear this cloak to hide my identity. To you it might seem unwise to be hiding in well- known school but I know what I am doing. I promise. I will however, keep my hood on in public places. Only the professors may see my face. I will bring no harm to the students. I promise. Also, you should know… I am a bit powerful… I am not sure how powerful. That is how I appeared in the Great hall. I am strong enough to break the wards. Not completely…yet. They simply knock me off balance. I meant to turn up in your office." He slowly reached up and pulled down is cloak.

This time, Dumbledore couldn't hide his astonishment. He looked like a student in Gryffindor. James Potter. He the difference was he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead that was visible even behind his bangs.

There was a fading scar on his chin but it was small. Looking closer, he realized that his nose was a bit bigger and face wasn't as long. Then he looked into his eyes. Dumbledore gasped.

He had piercing green eyes. Eyes like that were rare. He believed he only knew one person like that. Lily Evans. That was not what shocked him. It was what his eyes held. They held grief, sorrow, and guilt. They looked like they saw too much. They looked like they once carried the weight of the world. However they also held gentleness and compassion. They were young.

"How old are you?" Dumbledore observed. Harry hesitated. "I am 19 years old." He answered. There was a long moment of silence. "So, do I have the job?"

Dumbledore stiffened for a moment. He starred at Harry. He didn't really have much info about Harry. Harry was also young. Dumbledore pondered this for a moment. He then nodded. He wasn't sure why, but he nodded. Harry smiled, putting on his cloak. "I suppose we should tell the students" harry said getting up leaving the room. Dumbledore looked at him and then on whim, performed legilimency.

Suddenly Dumbledore felt like he hit a brick wall, hard. A gold shield formed around him for a second then faded. "I wouldn't recommend putting spells on me." Harry said turning around. "My magic works without me knowing. When someone puts spells on me it works. The more powerful and harmful spell, the stronger resistance. Don't worry; it will not harm anyone as long as they do not try harming me." He paused "I am learning to control it." He said and left the room.

Dumbledore stood there frozen. Thinking. He nodded and followed Harry to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the follows and favorites! You guys (by guys I mean girls too!) are so sweet! YAY! I can't promise you food or anything because I don't know you, but thanks anyway!

**To My Reviewers:**

**JHarry1960- **Thank you for the kind words. I know there are any like this, I spent half of last month reading the after I discovered this website. I hope the middle and ending will be to your liking too.

**Carolyn Jinn- **Thanks for your reviews! You never fail me! I am so happy you didn't leave this story or anything. I hope this doesn't sound braggy or anything but I love the way I did the introduction with the school and Dumbles. It took me a while to make his reactions good though. I tried to make it a realistic as possible for him. I am happy you liked it.

**Chapter 4-**

**Lily's P.O.V-**

The minute the duo left the Great Hall whispers broke out everywhere. Not many students were eating; they were mostly talking about what just happened. Lily heard Alice (her BFF) mumbling with Jane (her other BFF). She wasn't interested. She doubted anyone knew much about the stranger named Harry.

Lily was deep in thoughts as she scanned the individuals in the Great hall. McGonagall looked weary and Professor Slughorn was in thought. Flitwick looked worried and Professor Plake (Care of magical Creatures Professor) looked impatient. He was taping his fingers and foot. Professor Sprout (She was new. Came last year) was frowning but eating slowly. The rest of the teachers were talking in hushed tones. Even Professor Tibes (Muggle Studies Professor) couldn't be heard and he had a loud booming voice.

The Ravenclaw table was silent, deep in thought, occasionally saying something. The Hufflepuffs were eating but also deep in thought. They spoke more and a few were smiling. The Slytherins at first, looked as if nothing happened but if you looked closer, you could see, they were talking in quieter tones and eating slower. Instead of annoying smirks, most had scowls. The Gryffindor's on the other hand, were being loud. Everyone was talking about something and there weren't many eating. Except Sirius. Lily frowned in disgust; he was shoveling food in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Remus was thinking and Peter was listening intently to whatever cute Potter as yapping about.

"Did I just call him cute? No! He is arrogant!" Lily thought, her frown deepening.

The doors opened and Harry walked in calmly. Instantly all the whispers died down. Dumbledore came right after. He had his twinkle and all-knowing smile again. "Please welcome Professor Poer, our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor." He said something to Professor Poer and Poer nodded. He smiled and both of them went to the staff table. Dumbledore gestured to the old DADA Professor's chair (right between McGonagall and Slughorn) and Poer sat down. Dumbledore sat down and smiled wider.

"You may continue eating." He commented noticing no one, not even Sirius, were eating or talking. Slowly the Great Hall returned to its usual behavior of talking, laughing and eating. Only occasionally did someone glance at Poer or mention their new and strange professor.

**Harry's P.O.V-**

Harry sat down and began eating. He wasn't really eating much, he was mainly picking at his food. He did everything in his power to not look at the Gryffindor table. He didn't think he could handle it yet.

He found it a little ironic that no matter what time it was, people couldn't keep is eyes off him. He tried to ignore but it was still hard. He was more used to tem now but he still hated them. Harry focused on his food, trying to distract himself.

Maybe he shouldn't have made such of a show coming in. But then again, it's not like he could control his apparition and he couldn't take off his hood. That would raise more questions than he wanted. It's easier just to say he is in hiding.

He was so deep in thought he almost didn't notice Slughorn saying his name. "Well hello, Mr. Poer. " Harry smiled politely. "Please call me Harry." Slughorn nodded. "Well Harry, why did you come to teach at Hogwarts?" Slughorn asked trying to keep a conversation going. "Well, I always liked teaching. It feels nice when you get someone to understand something. The things you teach may impact someone's life. Maybe even save them from death…" Harry trailed off.

His mind drifted to the painful memory that he got whenever death was mentioned. The memory was when he first walked into the Great Hall and had his heart shattered to pieces when he saw all the dead and wounded bodies. Flashbacks happened less frequently now but still happened. He pushed it into the back of his mind again. "Do you know what I mean?" he asked hoping there was no sadness in his voice.

Slughorn either did not notice or did not react to the sudden change in the wizard's mood. He smiled "Yes, it is a wonderful feeling. It sounds like you have taught before. Have you?" Slughorn asked curious.

"Not officially. When I was younger though, I set up a group of club and taught them magic. Everyone said I was doing well but I am not sure. Either way it ended when some adults found out that we were doing it against their permission." Harry answered smiling, remembering D.A.

**McGonagall's' P.O.V (A/N: Remember, she is younger. Like between 35 and 40. That means she's less stern, more fun and energetic and you know… youngish)-**

Minerva was not new to this school. She had been teaching for 12 years now. She trusted Dumbledore completely and his decisions. He knew what he was doing. She was, in return, recently made Deputy Headmistress. She however, no matter how much she trusted Dumbledore, not sure about Mr. Poer.

Something about him made her trust him. Maybe it was his positive magical aura that surrounded him. It surprisingly, felt stronger than Dumbledore's and felt even stronger up close. Maybe it was her cat instinct that was kicking in (she had been made an animagi about a 2 months ago and her instincts kept randomly popping up. She once felt the urge to rub herself against Dumbledore's feet when he offered her the deputy headmistress position and she could always tell when something would happen like ink falling over.) That told her he was nice. Maybe it was a strange feeling of familiarity to him. She felt as if she already knew him but that was impossible. Wasn't it? She didn't know what but something made her trust him.

However there was a small suspicious voice in her mind saying Dumbledore can make a mistake. The voice was questioning why he was wearing a hood and why he hesitated before saying his last name.

So, she listened in into his conversation with Slughorn.

"Please call me Harry." Slughorn nodded his head and continued. "Well Harry, why did you come to teach at Hogwarts?" Slughorn asked. "Well, I always liked teaching. It feels nice when you get someone to understand something. The things you teach may impact someone's life. Maybe even save them from death…" Mr. Poer trailed off. "Do you know what I mean?" Mr. Poer asked.

His voice held sadness but it was fading. The always oblivious Slughorn didn't notice but Minerva did. She wondered why he was so sad. Was it because death was mentioned? What kind of experience did he have to be bothered by just the word? Minerva put it in the back of her mind thinking she was looking too much into it.

Slughorn was saying something "-like you have taught before. Have you?" Slughorn enquired.

"Not officially. When I was younger though, I set up a group of club and taught them magic. Everyone said I was doing well but I am not sure. Either way it ended when some adults found out that we were doing it against their permission." He answered smiling.

Mr. Poer then asked about Hogwarts and Slughorn spent 20 minutes or so just talking about it. He mentioned the classes, houses, stairs, armor, paintings, ghosts, Peeves, and the teachers. He spent 5 minutes just speaking about Dumbledore. Somewhere in the middle of his conversation Minerva got bored and busied herself with talking with Albus on the other side of her.

They spoke a little about the classes but Albus then got distracted. She sighed. Albus was old and wise but sometimes the way he acted reminded her of a child. It was amusing hen during speeches he would attempt to make a joke that was a bit… mature or when he got distracted easily but sometimes it was rather annoying.

She turned back around to listen to Slughorn's and Mr. Poer's conversation. He was still talking about Hogwarts. His topic now was the students he was mentioning his favorite students (Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Ivan Caji and a few others).

She groaned mentally. Shouldn't a normal person be asking about Mr. Poer? He was a stranger and wearing a hood. A normal person wouldn't be spending hours taking about Hogwarts instead of asking questions. That at least, was Minerva's opinion.

She decided to take matters into her own hands and butted in their conversation just as Slughorn started talking about the Marauders.

"Smart boys. They are doing great in classes. Except Peter, he is the blonde slightly chubby on the left of Remus. He isn't the sharpest knife in the pantry; he is loyal to the rest of them though. Remus, the one with Sandy colored hair on the right of Sirius, isn't great in my class but from what I have heard, he is doing wonderfully in other classes. Pity that a potion isn't his talent. James Potter, the one with black hair and hazel eyes, has been after Li-"Slughorn was cut off by Minerva.

"You shouldn't be talking about that when you mention them, Slughorn. What make them noticeable are their pranks. They are very annoying." Minerva announced. Slughorn nodded. "Yes, they prank quite often. I cannot say their pranks are completely harmless either but they have never hurt anyone seriously. They mainly target Mr. Snape and the Slytherin. They do, occasionally prank everyone but that doesn't happen often. They might be actually after you for a while." Slughorn said. Minerva nodded. "Their pranks are actually amusing… sometimes. When they are not harmful or affect classes. Did you have prankers in your previous school?" Minerva asked.

Mr. Poer shook his head. "I was homeschooled. I lived in a wizard community so 3/4 of the kids there were wizards so I always had friends." Minerva nodded about to ask a question when Albus stood up and announced the feast was over.

"Well, now that your stomachs are full and there a chance you will lose your dinner if you eat another bite, let's all retreat to bed. Prefects (A/N I don't really know how the whole Head boy/Girl and Prefect thing goes. So What I did was, prefects are like minor Head Boys/Girls. They cannot take off points or give detentions. They do not lead patrols THAT OFTEN either. When a prefect becomes Head Boy/Girl someone else becomes a prefect. Head Boy/Girl have their own tower. They do not have to sleep there but they can. There is only one Head Boy/Girl so they someone from all the houses combined. It's a coincidence they are both Gryffindor.) , lead the first years to their dorms. Head Boy and Girl please take our new professor and show him his classroom and room. You know where it is."

There was the scrapping of chairs and everyone went where they were supposed to.

**A/N:** I while try to update soon and make the next chapter long! I am already planning Ginny's arrival so I am pretty excited.

_**I have a question::: **__Whenever I start a story it's because the first chapter starts to unconsciously be written in my head when I am bored in school. Another story on Harry Potter has been recently recorded in my mind. It's were he also goes back in time (I don't know why but I love these time travel things) but becomes a student._

_I want to write it but its most likely going to put a bigger gap of time between updates. I a working on 2 stories at once already (this and something else) and I am not sure if I should start a third. I need your input! Do I start ANOTHER but slow update times ( not abandon! I refuse tot do that) or do I finish at least one first (which may take a while) and then start another. Feel free to be selfish and answer me._


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry. I stopped writing for a while and its all my fault. Actually, I had all the chapters up to 14 done on my computer and saved so I just updated whenever I felt like it without having to write it. I stupidly, never back it up and then my computer broke! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Anyway, at first I kept thinking I will fix it but it never happened and I didn't want to keep you waiting so I started writing on my laptop but got lazy and it just never happened. **

**Same with ,my other story. **

**_By the way, I was thinking earlier, humans have like everyday things they need to do. Like go to the bathroom or shower. Now just imagine Voldemort doing that. Or Dumbledore. Or Snape. _**

To my Reviewers-

**mipk90**: Sorry, I guess I didn't know, but I need it to be like this anyway because Dumbles needs to lack one of these skills and it's important for my story for him to have non verbal... so whatever. :) :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Violatedmonkey:**I honestly, don't agree with you. I think you can. I can always tell if my friend is sad or mad by looking into their eyes even though hey don't show it. But I do agree, it is a bit cheesy and used a lot. This is literature so the craziest thing can happen so I think seeing grief in someone's eyes is possible as they are the window to your soul in my opinion. But everyone is entitled to theirs so I get it if you're not a fan. Thanks for liking my story and putting in a bit of... (I don't like the word criticism it feels rude) your insight. I am extremely happy you like it!

**Jharry1960: **I can't wait either! :) :) :D :D ;) ;) :p :p Thanks for sticking with me.

**Carolyn jinn**: I like the teachers curiosity too, it makes them feel more human.

As for the idea you have on writing the ideas of my story, I already do that but thanks anyway. I deiced to wait a bit.

As for your other idea, I am really sorry but I don't want to do that for now. Whenever someone does that, I go to the bottom of the page read it and then have trouble finding where I left off and it's easier making it this way. Sorry about that. I will however ask my readers if they want that. If at least 5 do, I will do it because not everyone shares my opinion.

**_Readers:_****please go to her review for chapter 4 and tell me of you agree. Thanks for reading.**

**amiko0:**I hope I never will! I am really excited too! I wish I can hurry it up but I need to do something before she arrives such as make the Marauders a bit suspicious.

**hocrux**: I will not abandon. If I leave, it is because of an emergency like my computer breaking but that will only be for a bit. I do not abandon. PERIOD. I won't be working on a new one for some time because I want to finish this.

**_ALSO:::::: I used to have things in 3rd person but I have stopped because when rewriting this, it got on my nerves. A LOT. Sorry._**

**Chapter 5-**

**James P.O.V-**

I didn't react instantly when Dumbledore told the Head Boy and Girl to take the fresh meat... I mean new professor, to his rooms. Remus had to nudge me. Jerking my head up, I realized that was me. I got up and groaned silently knowing I would be alone with Lily as Head Boy. I was going to AVIOD her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her beautiful red hair flash by as she fought her way through the crowd to the new professor. I told myself not to look at her. That would be the answer, don't look into those stunning emerald orbs.

The crowd slowly parted and I made my way to the new professor.

Lily, I mean Evans, was already talking to him. "and I am Head Girl." she was saying when I got there.

"James. James Potter." I said grinning lopsidedly as I came closer.

The Professor smiled. "Harry." he stuck out his hand and I shook it. I looked at his hand.

He had a scar on it. The scar was in the shape of words and they said something. I was sure of it but I didn't get a good look because he pulled his hand away.

Together we made our way down the hall and to his quarters. Evans was babbling about Hogwarts and pointing in the direction of things like the library. No interested, I zoned out.

About 5 minutes later, we made it to our destination. It was his classroom and next to it, a portrait of 3 nymphs sitting on water flowers. I knew them having more than once tried to sneak into the room. I always knew the password, I had the marauders map (it provided passwords for doors if you say the right phrase) but even though I knew them, they were smart enough to not let me in. Stelina, the one on the left with blue hair, giggled and Getra, the one in the center with green hair, whispered something to Joyana, the one on the right with neon yellow hair. Joyana smirked. "So you are the new professor. I can't wait to see under your hood." Getra winked. They all burst out laughing.

Once calm, Stelina smiled "I am Stelina, this is Getra, and this is Joyana." she gestured to each one of them when she said their names. "so what's the new password?"

Professor Poer looked thoughtful. Then he smirked. "Golden Trio." he answered and chuckled for a moment.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

The professor smiled and cocked his head. "It's kind of like an inside joke, I suppose. I always hated that phrase but I used it for my password. A bit ironic." He shrugged. "Well, see you in class, which if McGonagall's schedulable is correct, is 3rd period tomorrow. " He thanked us for leading him here and entered the room.

I left not even saying bye to Evans.

**Lily's P.O.V-**

I didn't get what was wrong with James. He didn't talk about pranking, how "awesome" he was or ask me out. It was weird. It was unnatural.

He didn't put his hand through his hair once.

He wouldn't even LOOK at me!

I don't know why but it bothered me. A lot.

No... it's just today. Maybe he was in a bad mood or trying to get attention... or something.

Was he over me?!

No... no...impossible.

Why was I so worried?

The chances there were of me liking him are the same of someone surviving the killing curse.

**Harry's P.O.V-**

I listened to my mum.

I loved that word right now. Mum... it was a nice word.

She was talking about Hogwarts. It wasn't that interesting to be honest, but she was my mum and this was the first time I that remembered talking to her when she was alive and not a resurrection by the stone or by my wand and Voldemort's connecting.

She looked so young and happy and ... alive. The thought of what would happen in the future depressed me a bit but I pushed it away.

I couldn't keep myself from starring at her and absorbing every detail in.

I was really happy for my cloak; the hood hid most of his face and his emotions were harder to see. Lily and James could not see the sadness in his eyes when he thought of their future, they could not see the longing that they were still alive, they didn't see that he already been to Hogwarts and they didn't notice him starring at them.

I noticed James was not paying attention and starring into space. I also noticed that he was avoiding Lily. Strange...

Suddenly remembering what Remus had once told him, I no longer found it strange. Remus had said that my father, trying to get over Lily deflated his head a bit and Lily started liking him. I supposed that was what was going on.

In no time they made it to a portrait of 3 nymphs sitting on water lilies. I have seen this portrait before. Many times. It was next door to the DADA classroom. I just never paid too much attention to it.

The one the left with blue hair that even ran Teddy's hair color a run for its money, giggled playing with her dress that looked like it was completely made out of petals of roses. The nymph on the right with highlighter hair in a perfectly made braid burst out laughing a laugh that reminded him of Lavender Brown when the nymph in the center playing with lime curly hair whispered something in her ear.

"So you are the new professor. I can't wait to see under your hood." the center one winked and I could feel myself blushing uncomfortably.

For the third time today I was happy no one could see my face.

They all burst out laughing. It was really high.

It took a moment but they calm down. Blue hair smiled "I am Stelina, this is Getra, and this is Joyana." she motioned to them when she announced their names. "so what's the new password?"

I was silent for a moment.

I wanted something that wasn't mentioned in everyday conversation. I wanted something that also reminded me a bit of the past. Or should I say future? My mind searched many words. I also wanted a topic. Not like Dumbledore's candy theme. Something a bit harder. Maybe people I know? I could make them names. No. I don't like it. Maybe accomplishments? No that's too bragy. I wanted something that summarizes my past a bit. I didn't know why I just thought I should choose a word like that.

Then an idea struck me. My nicknames. There were quite a lot so I would be able to change it and they summarized my past a bit.

The first one, I decided, would be my favorite. The name golden trio reminded me of my friends. It summarized my life a bit.

"Golden Trio." I answered and chuckled. It was so ironic, I hated the names and the writers who came up with them, yet it was so perfect. They fit this situation so perfectly. The names I always complained about were so... appropriate for this situation.

"What's so funny?" James asked eyeing me curiously.

I couldn't help it and smiled. Obviously I couldn't tell him the truth. Sadly, I couldn't warn him about ANYTHING.

Instead, I tilted my head and said "It's kind of like an inside joke, I suppose. I always hated that phrase but I used it for my password. A bit ironic." I shrugged. He wouldn't understand anyway.

Deciding to change the topic, I said "Well, see you in class, which if McGonagall's schedule is correct, is 3rd period tomorrow. " I thanked them for leading me here and entered the room.

The portrait closed behind me and I looked around. It was like a mixture of all the common rooms but much smaller.

The floor was wooden and red armchairs decorated the room. The windows were large and clear with no curtains. A table stood in the corner with a vase of flowers on it and parchments on it. A fireplace on the end of the room blazed happily. The furniture had carvings on it. 2 shelf's lined the walls 1 full of books, 1 empty. Banners of each house draped the walls and the biggest one was the sign of Hogwarts.

A door on the left was ajar. Walking into it I found a bedroom. It was smaller than the "common room". The walls, windows and floor were decorated the same. A large king size bed with red drapes had his suitcase on it. A desk stoop in the room under the window and a dresser next to it. In the corner, stood a small tree. A door in the other corner of the room lead to the bathroom.

I unpacked.

Satisfied with my rooms, I went into the classroom.

It was the same in the future. I lined the desks 3 at a time, in two rows. The shelf at the corner of the room, I filled with books. On the walls, I put banners of each house, quotes I liked such as "fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself", and pictures of spells and creatures with tips. The curtains, I opened completely, my desk in front of the board, I put 3 pictures of his family, I had to make sure I wasn't included.

A picture of Ginny holding Teddy, a picture of Ron and Hermione on their anniversary kissing, and a picture the Weaslys holding Victoria, Bill's newborn at her 1st birthday.

I smiled, liking what I did.

Going back to my room, exhausted, I fell asleep not even changing my clothes.


End file.
